So Happy I could Die
by TossedxTurned
Summary: She was in love with herself. SakuSasu Two-shot song-fic. Explicit language.


Summary: She's in love with herself. (Two-shot. SakuSasu. Songfic.)

---------

_I love that lavender blonde _

_The way she moves _

_The way she walks _

_I touch myself can't get enough _

_And in the silence of the night _

_Through all the tears _

_And all the lies _

_I touch myself and it's alright _

I understand completely. People think I'm just their local variety of slut, home-wrecker, party girl, tease, et cetera. Anything you can think of to say to a girl to hurt her feelings. But what they fail to think of me as is a lover.

_Just give in _

_Don't give up baby _

_Open up your heart and your mind to me _

I'm a lover of fun and pleasure. My own lover.

I don't mean the kind of love where I'd stand in front of a mirror all day. I mean the kind that no married couple in 'love' would probably ever feel: the kind of love you feel when you know yourself better than any other person that will cross your path. The comfort I feel within myself is worth more than any guy and his dick. I do what I want, enjoy it, and move onto the next thing. And I don't think there's a damn thing wrong with it.

_Just know when _

_That glass is empty _

_That the world is gonna bend _

I can't exactly remember when I lost my virginity. I only remember that I was young, it felt good, and I wanted more. It was my first year of high school, if i remember correctly. It was with a faltering grade.

Those things mattered a lot to me back then. I had so many ambitions; it makes me a bit sick to think of them now. That was before I knew myself.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time_

Before I knew my love.

_Eh-eh _

_Eh-eh _

_So happy I could die _

_Be your best friend _

_Yeah I'll love you forever _

_Up in the clouds _

_We'll be higher than ever _

But that's when things started to go too fast. A lot of introductions were made: my Heroine, Herbal remedy, and everything in between that make you easy. But sometimes I would just pretend.

They were all fun at first, but none compare to the first time. Things are too good in the beginning: no time after ever compares to the first. Every time you try something again, its never as good as the time before. I gave it up after a while, and found out something interesting about myself:

I like trying new things.

_Eh-eh _

_Eh-eh _

_So happy I could die _

_And it's alright _

But sometimes I have a craving.

To have a different life. One like everyone else. One where I could enjoy the simple things; a life where I couldn't be completely comfortable with myself, where I could trust people.

_Eh-eh _

_Eh-eh _

_Ye-ha _

_Ye-ha _

"Faster."

"Hn."

_Eh-eh _

_Eh-eh _

_Aha-aha _

_Eh-eh _

_Eh-eh _

"I love you."

"Shut up."

_Ye-ha _

_Ye-ha _

_Eh-eh _

_Eh-eh _

_Aha-aha _

"I'm a liar."

"…"

_I am as vain as I allow _

_I do my hair _

_I gloss my eyes _

_I touch myself all through the night _

_And when something fall out of place _

_I take my time _

_I put it back _

_I touch myself _

_Till I'm on track _

I tried the 'love' thing for a while. Didn't work.

He said I was too independent. That I was wild, and needed to grow up.

I guess that's why I dumped him, and he never had a girl friend since. No idea about the boy friend department, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

_Just give in _

_Don't give up baby _

_Open up your heart and your mind to me _

For me, he was kind of the first and last, too. I had to admit, it didn't work out too often, but when it did… I could understand why people get married. Not that I'd marry him, even if people tell me he's waiting for me, but I wouldn't mind trying it again.

_Just know when _

_That glass is empty _

_That the world is gonna bend _

But something happened, and it ruined everything.

He got hurt.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine _

_Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time _

By hurt, I mean fucked up. By fucked up, I mean a bloody mess.

At first, I couldn't recognize it. Or him. I saw it on his face though.

Something I never felt before.

_So happy I could die _

_Be your best friend _

_Yeah I'll love you forever _

_Up in the clouds _

_We'll be higher than ever _

Our friends always wanted me to get straightened up. But I always told them I was fine, which wasn't entirely a lie.

I told them this because I figured my heart was at an equilibrium. Half of it was in complete (and secret) misery, and the other half was getting lost in my love for myself. The two combined into one emotion made me alright.

_So happy I could die _

_And it's alright _

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine _

_Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time _

That's why he ruined it. He ruined my balance.

_So happy I could die _

_Be your best friend _

_Yeah I'll love you forever _

_Up in the clouds _

_We'll be higher than ever _

Into something I'm not comfortable with.

_So happy I could die _

_And it's alright_

_--------_

Song:Lady Gaga, "So Happy I Could Die"

ALRIGHT!

I hope this was understandable to you readers. I'm sorry otherwise.

Anyway, if you couldn't tell, the guy was Sasuke. Just clarifying if you couldn't tell when I put it under Sasuke and Sakura.

Hope you enjoyed it! This only took about an hour, and I enjoyed it way too much. I'm writing the second part right now.


End file.
